Thank You
by Iceman1123Trooper
Summary: Kairi is very upset, but why? Will she ever feel better? Find out! (Kairi x Vanitas; Rated: Fiction T) There is some minor swearing involved. If you are squeamish about such things, then do not read. Otherwise, enjoy! NOTE: This story is a "One Shot". I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, ALL RIGHTS AND CREDIT BELONG TO DISNEY


"AHHH!" Kairi screamed, tears flowing down her face, flooding her cheeks.

"Dammit Sora! How could you do this to me!?" Kairi exclaimed at Sora. Her eyes widening as Sora suddenly pulled Kairi into a deep kiss.

As Sora was trying to keep Kairi in the kiss, Kairi shot back suddenly, punching him in the face. His eyes widened as tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Feel better now Sora!? Look what you did to me! You cheated on me! How dare you Sora! I thought you loved me forever!" Kairi explained, tears continuing to flow down her face.

Kairi wiped her tears, as she spun around and dashed out the door and onto the sidewalk. Before Sora could catch her, Kairi sprinted down the sidewalk, sobbing.

As Kairi ran down the sidewalk, a young teenage boy with black spiky hair stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh stop crying! What could be hurting you so much, hm? Someone grab your ass or something? Hahahaha!" The boy laughed.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are!?" Kairi shouted in an angry tone.

"I am Vanitas. I moved here only a few months ago, and decided to stay here cause it was nice and peaceful...That is, until I started causing trouble..." Vanitas explained.

Kairi said nothing and simply stared back at him, thinking: "_What could he be causing trouble for? If he is new here, maybe I can help him a little._"

"Ahem..." Vanitas responded.

"Oh, sorry Vanitas. I was just thinking-" Kairi started to reply but Vanitas cut her off...

"Thinking what? Thinking what?" Vanitas hurriedly wanted a response.

"Well, maybe I could help you a little bit. You only been here a few months, maybe I could show you around." Kairi explained.

Vanitas looked puzzled, as he never had gotten help from anyone before. As Kairi calmed down, wiping the last bit of tears from her face, she started to explain what happened to Vanitas.

"My boyfriend...Er..._EX_, cheated on me with another girl named Olette." Kairi explained.

"Oh, that's hard. I know how that all goes. Sadly though, stuff like that happens quite regularly with folks these days."

"Even if he seemed sweet and caring, that doesn't always mean that he _is_ sweet and caring." Vanitas explained with a tone of confidence.

_"Maybe Sora wasn't who I thought he was." _Kairi thought to herself.

"_But then again...He DID draw a Paopu fruit on that same rock that I used to draw on in the secret cave next to that mysterious door. A paopu symbolizes love!_" The voice in Kairi's head screaming, forcing these negative emotions and thoughts through her bloodstream. Kairi couldn't handle it, and started sobbing once more.

"Oh you need to learn to get over assholes like him! You can't be running away from things such as this. It will never have any positive results!" Vanitas explained, sighing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we've been together so long..." Kairi wiped the tears from her face, her emotions and well-being crushed.

Vanitas suddenly pulled Kairi into an embrace, his warm heart beating triumphantly against Kairi's chest.

"I'm sorry your going through this pain." Vanitas said with a sweet tone.

"_Why is he holding me like this? Should I make a break for it?" _Kairi's mind raced, wondering what to do or expect.

"Shh, it's okay." Vanitas stated soothingly.

Kairi finally decided to simply wait it out and allow Vanitas to hold her because, to her, it felt happy. There was one problem though. Kairi sensed loneliness in Vanitas' voice. She wondered why was is feeling this way.

"Vanitas?"

"Do you...care about me?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, well eh..." Vanitas studdered. His eyes widening as he didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I do. I want people to be happy in the end. _Especially myself._" Vanitas finally stated.

Kairi's eyes widened suddenly, her heart dropping to her stomach.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Vanitas! Thank you, thank you!" Kairi turned around, suddenly plunging her lips onto Vanitas' in a deep long kiss.

Vanitas didn't know what to do or what to think, as this was his very first kiss. Luckily though, he simply closed his eyes and relaxed during that moment.

"I...care about you too, Vanitas." Kairi stated, pulling back from the kiss, smiling sweetly at Vanitas. Her sky blue eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"I just, never kissed anyone before." Vanitas frowned. His lack of confidence made him feel personally weak, and therefore brought down his morals

"It's okay Vanitas, you'll get lots of practice from me." Kairi winked, smirking at Vanitas in a seductive look.

"Uh...Wait what!? What do you mean? You mean you...want to stay with me?" Vanitas asked shocked.

Kairi gave Vanitas one final kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Vanitas..." Kairi pulled Vanitas into an embrace this time, hugging him. Her eyes watching the sun set in the distance. Vanitas closed his eyes in happiness, enjoying the warm positivity that was rushing through him. Vanitas was finally happy, as he finally found someone who cared about him.

**END**

**Please comment and review my work! Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
